Memory systems can include a number of memory modules that are connected to a common transmission channel. The number of memory modules has an impact on the signal integrity of the transmission channel due to factors such as the loading on the transmission channel and increased signal reflections, which in turn limits the data rate of the transmission channel. For example, a memory system with two dual-rank modules connected to the same transmission channel may be able to reach a data rate of 1000 Mbps, whereas a memory system with three dual-rank modules connected to the same transmission channel may be limited to a data rate of 800 Mbps. As a result, increasing the capacity of a memory system by increasing the number of memory modules connected to the same transmission channel comes at the expense of reduced data rates.